garerianzufandomcom-20200214-history
Rainheart
Rainheart (レインハート Rainheart) is a character in the game Galerians and the movie Galerians: Rion. He is the youngest brother from the Sirius family after Rita and his older brother Birdman. He is known to be a Galerian. Every time he takes medicine from Dorothy it makes him possessed by a demon. Rainheart is scared of the demon when it's in him. He obeys Dorothy's orders to avoid having to take the drugs. He is the known as Type-G001, negative RX' chromosome abnormal. He is part of the Sirius Family. Personality When Rainheart is injected with the drug beeject, he seems to be suffering from a demon making him hateful, violent, scar, and a maskless murder. His real side of his personality not from a drug, he is very friendly, scared, helpless, and enjoys other galerian's company. Backstory Dorothy decided to become a god. To do this she wanted to create people that was just like humans, but better. She wanted her people have psychic powers so no one can stop them. That's when she started The Family Program. It is unknown who was Rainheart before as a human. Rainheart was created on May 11, 2520 [¹] in The Mushroom Tower in a uterine replicator as being the first galerians ever created in The Family Program.Later that day he was transferred to headquarters. Dorothy knew what Albert Steiner and Dr. Pascalle had a virus hidden in a young girls head, Lilia Pascalle, which fear her the most. She wanted to get rid of the Steiner's family and Pascalle's family. She sent Rainheart out to do her dirty work. He did not want to do anything mother said because it was destroying his true self. To force him to do it she order Dr. Lem to give him a Beeject. After the injection, Rainheart become her dangerous slave and killed the real Rion Steiner's parents and their friend, Dr. Pascalle. It is assume that Rainheart has dwarfism disease insight of his height. Rainheart and Rita are very close out of all the galerians. He Likes to do funny things to cheer her up He hates seeing anyone suffer from depression. He isn't the smartest galerians, mention from Rita. Galerians Rainheart does not appear into Stage C. He is first seen wearing a bellhop hat in the Babylon Hotel in Michelangelo City in the front Hotel Lobby. He does not say anything to Rion but keeps a smile on his face. After Rion leaves the front hotel lobby. Rita arrives entering the first floor lobby with two rabbits in suit, and she says "There's no escaping now. While Rion was upstairs in Room 302, Rita and Rainheart were downstairs of the hotel. One of them kills the desk clerk at the front desk, sticking him into a sink and Rainheart takes the guest list. When Rion discoves what have happen in the hotel lobby, he searches the Locker Room discovers the sink. He scans who was behind this and sees the conversation of Rita and Rainheart together. After a certain time Rainheart screams hearing the grandfather clock hit, feel me in what time it is!. Rainheart goes around in each guest rooms searching for Lilia. He kills the guests one by one. After the first kill of the desk clerk, he explodes the man in add the man's room number! head and gets a rabbit to stuff his head in the toilet bowl. Trivia * In the Japanese version of the movie Galerians: Rion, he does cannibalism on Rion's parents. * He is in the Sirius Family. * It is assume that he most likly had Dwarfism disease when he was a human due to him being under 5' foot. See Also * Rainheart's Gallery * Rainheart's Theme Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Enemies Category:Dead Characters Category:Galerians Characters